


Are Tortillas Bread???

by Kivea



Series: The Daily Life of South Park Kids [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), High School, I just really love Clyde okay, M/M, Not Shippy, Texting, dumb teenagers, kids doing kid things, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Clyde, 10:50Are tortillas bread?Token stared down at the message on his phone, taking a single moment to process the question. He looked up to where their teacher stood, back turned to them as he wrote away on the board.Token, 10:54Dude, I’m in class.





	Are Tortillas Bread???

_Clyde, 10:50_  

 _Are tortillas bread?_  

Token stared down at the message on his phone, taking a single moment to process the question. He looked up to where their teacher stood, back turned to them as he wrote away on the board. He turned round in his seat to check on the other people in class to see what they were doing. Wendy Testaburger and Kyle Broflovski sat next to each other both furiously scribbling at the paper in front of them in a strange competitive ritual they usually had. Behind him was Tweek Tweak, staring at the board with bug eyes he’d mistaken for confusion the first few classes, but soon accepted was just his normal concentration face.  

He turned back to the message received and typed out his response with some speed in hopes he could get this over with and not get caught.  

 _Token, 10_ _:_ _54_  

 _Dude, I’m in class._  

The response was almost instantaneous. He hadn’t even managed to tuck it back into his pocket before the device started to vibrate.  

 _Clyde, 10:54_  

 _Same._  

 _Seriously tho, are they???_  

He glared at the black phone in his hands. For  _fucks_ sake.  

 _Token, 10:55_  

 _Why are you even asking?_  

 _Clyde, 10:56_  

 _Lol_  

 _You dont know do you?_  

 _Thats why your avoiding the question_  

 _Token, 10:58_  

 _Just tell me._  

 _Clyde, 10:58_  

 _Alright so_  

 _I was like lents coming up so I wanna give something up_  

 _And then jimmy says that traditionally you give up bread_  

 _And I wanna lose some weight I guess and so that works_  

 _But then CRAIG_  

 _Is all like_  

 _If you give up bread you have to give up tortillas and shit cause thats bread_  

 _And I said it wasnt_  

 _But he doesnt believe me_  

 _And jimmys just laughing at us_  

 _So craig was like ill ask tweek but I know tweek would just side with him so im asking you_  

 _Are tortillas bread????_  

It was a lot to take in.  

He could picture the scene perfectly as the trio sat round Clyde’s table as they usually did when they were slacking off in their maths class talking about whether or not tortillas constituted as bread and if Clyde would have to give them up if he gave up bread. They were so utterly ridiculous.  

 _Token, 11:0_ _2_  

 _If you wanna lose weight you should probably give up Taco Bell._  

It went down about as well as he thought it would.  

 _Clyde, 11:02_  

 _I cant believe youd betray me like this_  

 _I thought I could trust you_  

 _But your as bad as craig_  

 _And jimmy whos still laughing at me_  

 _Not that youd CARE_  

 _You betrayer_  

 _Just cause you dont know the answer doesnt mean you can treat me this way_  

Token sighed as the messages came in and decided to just bite the bullet. He checked the teacher was still busy before turning to face Tweek, who’s confused-but-concentrating look fell as soon as they locked eyes, instead replaced by his usual expression. Which was mostly concern.  

“Tweek,” Token hissed out. “Are tortillas bread?”  

“What the  _fuck_?!” Tweek whispered back at him, hands gripping the edge of his desk. “We’re in class what kind of fucking question is-?!”  

“Just answer it, please. Clyde wants to know.”  

Tweek huffed out and narrowed his eyes, but seemed to accept this. “It’s complicated. They’re sort of bread, like, the definition of tortilla is a type of bread, but the definition of bread is that it has to have a rising agent or-or  _something_. I don’t remember. Why does Cly-you know what, I don’t wanna know.”  

Token’s brow furrowed at the response. “So, is that a yes? They’re bread?”  

“It’s  _complicated_. It depends who you-you ask.”  

“What do you think?”  

Tweek’s eyes flickered up to the teacher before he answered. “No, they’re not bread. They have the same ingredients but so does pasta, and pasta isn’t a bread, is it?”  

A beat of silence.  

“Is it?”  

“No,” Token assured before a paranoid worry of whether he’d been wrong this whole time could start. “Pasta isn’t a bread.”  

“So, tortilla is a type of bread, but it isn’t  _brea-shit_.”  

Token snapped his face to the front, seeing their teacher looking at them and waiting for him to turn back round. He cleared his throat and did so, making a mental note to do something nice for Tweek later as a thank you for risking getting caught talking during class.  

He gave it a few minutes before he got his phone back out. After getting a stern look off the teacher she’d probably look back to him to check if he was causing trouble – a rarity when Kyle was in the class and could attract trouble by just breathing – so he needed to make sure he was careful.  

 _Token, 11:13_  

 _I asked Tweek and he said that tortillas are a type of bread but they aren’t bread._  

 _Clyde, 11:15_  

 _Token_  

 _My dude_  

 _What the fuck_  

 _Token, 11:16_  

 _That’s just what he said._  

 _Clyde, 11:16_  

 _You were meant to settle this argument_  

 _Wait_  

 _Tweek said they arent bread?_  

 _Token, 11:17_  

 _I didn’t tell him it was to solve an argument._  

 _Clyde, 11:18_  

 _Holy shit_  

 _HOLY SHIT_  

 _I cant believe it_  

 _He sided with me over craig_  

 _Token, 11:19_  

 _His exact words were ‘it depends who you ask’, but he doesn’t think they’re bread. But other people do think they’re bread. It was really complicated._  

 _Clyde, 11:20_  

 _This is monumental_  

 _Im gonna tell craig_  

 _Hold on_  

 _Token, 11:20_  

 _Dude no just stop texting me, please. We only have like ten minutes left of class_  

 _Clyde, 11:21_  

 _Dude no offence but dont kill my buzz k?_  

There was a loud  _ahem_ from above him. Token dropped the phone in his lap and looked up, seeing their teacher towering above him with a glare on his face. He reached out a hand, gesturing for Token to hand it over, and he very reluctantly passed the iPhone to the hands of the devil.  

Class continued and at half past when it was time for them to leave he walked to the front of his class, retrieved his phone and was served a mini-lecture on using phones during class time, before moving to meet Tweek outside the door.  

“Why was-was Clyde asking about  _tortillas_?” the twitchy blonde spat out with a slight tic. “They’re- _nnngh_ -supposed to be in class!”  

“They are. He and Craig got into an argument about whether or not tortillas were bread and he didn’t want to message you because he thought you’d side with Craig, so he asked me instead.”  

Tweek paused. He narrowed his eyes.  

“You didn’t really answer the question, so…”  

“Who said they weren’t bread?”  

Token shrugged as though it was no big deal. “Clyde.”  

There were a few moments where the pair stared at each other, both mutually realising that this was something that Clyde wasn’t going to let go for at least a week. That’s about as long as his attention span would let him keep it for.  

Tweek swore under his breath. “Damn it.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I just 
> 
> Love Clyde 
> 
> so m u c h


End file.
